Schweigende Erinnerung Taten der Vergangenheit
by Betakuecken
Summary: Dies ist ein kleiner Oneshot, in dem nichts so ist, wie es scheint. Fidnet ihr das Geheimis?


**Schweigende Erinnerung **

**Taten der Vergangenheit...**

„Opa! Opa!", riefen Kinder durch das Haus, stürmten dann ins Wohnzimmer, in dem ein alter Mann mit weißen Haaren saß.

Der Sessel war dem knisternden Kamin und dem darin lodernden Feuer zugewandt, so dass man sein Gesicht nicht sehen konnte.

Verfolgt wurden die Kinder von den wesentlich langsameren Eltern, die sich auf das Sofa setzten und ihre Kinder zu beruhigen suchten.

„Erzähl uns noch mal die Geschichte!", bettelten sie und freuten sich darauf, dass selbst ihre Eltern nur noch lächeln konnten. Auch wenn sie die Geschichte schon hundertmal gehört hatten, so war es jedes Mal wieder faszinierend.

„So, so, schon wieder?", erklang zum ersten Mal die Stimme des alten Mannes. Doch bevor er weiter sprechen konnte, klingelte die Haustür erneut.

Kurz darauf betraten Ron und Hermine Weasley das Zimmer, begleitet von ihren Kindern und Enkelkindern.

„Guten Abend, meine Freunde", begrüßte der im Sessel sitzende. Ein leichtes Lächeln lag in seinen Zügen. Die Weasleygroßeltern fragten sich, wieso ihr Freund trotz des hohen Alter, noch so jung aussah?

Harry Potter hatte mehr erlebt und verloren, als sie und andere, aber dennoch war sein Gesicht weniger faltig, als das manch anderer.

Und man sollte meinen, dass ein Mensch, der so vom Leben gezeichnet worden war, mit wesentlich tieferen Furchen zurückgelassen wurde. Aber dem war nicht so. Selbst die Gründe, warum er schon beinahe zwanghaft versuchte glücklich zu sein, kannte niemand.

„Opa, erzähl!", jammerten da wieder die Kinder, wobei die rothaarige Rasselbande in nichts nachstand. Harry lächelte.

„Schon gut, schon gut. Wo soll ich anfangen?", begann er obligatorisch, dass die Kleinen wieder staunend zu ihm aufsahen.

„Den ganzen Tag war schon Regen gefallen und hatte den Boden aufgeweicht. Wir waren uns gegenüber gestanden, während die Schlacht schon stundenlang getobt hatte. Seine Augen hatten gefunkelt, waren entschlossen gewesen, den Sieg zu holen."

Stille herrschte vor, nur das Knistern war zu hören. Die großen Augen der Kinder starrten gebannt zu ihrem Opa auf. Es war so spannend, wenn er von dem letzten Kampf erzählte, wie er seinen größten Feind vernichtet hatte.

„Dann, nach endlosen Minuten hat er angegriffen. Es ist alles schnell gegangen und wir entfernten uns immer weiter vom eigentlichen Schlachtfeld. Seine Angriffe waren immer stärker geworden, ich setzte dem alles entgegen und wir waren beide verletzt. Ich dachte, dass ich sterben würde, doch es wurde zu einem Durcheinander, in dem keiner wusste, was nun von wem stammte. Mein Körper schmerzte, Angst hatte meinen Verstand erfasst und dann war ich mir plötzlich sicher, dass er schon lange verloren hatte. Seine Augen hatten diesen Glanz verloren, waren trübe und stumpf geworden. Vielleicht hatte er auch selbst gewusst, dass er schon lange tot war und es genau zu diesem Zeitpunkt realisiert. Oder aber, er hatte sich ein letztes Mal in seinem schon lange währenden Todeskampf aufgebäumt, um dann den Segen der Dunkelheit und des Friedens zu erhalten...

Jedenfalls sprach ich dann irgendwann den Avada Kedavra und traf ihn voll. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, ihn ohne Probleme zu treffen. Ich hatte mit allem gerechnet, auch damit, dass er einfach disapparierte, um zu überleben. Aber das hat er nicht getan. Beinahe hatte ich das Gefühl, er wartete nur darauf. Schließlich ist er zusammengebrochen und liegen geblieben. Das war das Ende..."

Harrys Augen waren trüber geworden, während er erzähle - das war seinen langjährigen Freunden aufgefallen.

Doch schon lange verstanden sie ihn nicht mehr alles, was er tat. Manchmal hatten sie das Gefühl, er kannte sie nicht richtig, oder habe Dinge vergessen, die so wichtig und bedeutungsvoll gewesen waren. Sachen, die sie zusammen erlebt hatten, die sie enger zusammengeschweißt hatten. Vielleicht war es das Alter, sagten sie manchmal, doch begonnen hatten diese Veränderungen schon vor langer Zeit...

Zwanghaft wollte er so viel wie möglich vom Leben haben, die Welt sehen. Es kam einem zu manchen Zeiten vor, als wolle er sein Leben für zwei Menschen leben.

Doch niemand hatte verstanden, warum?

---

Es war eine Weile später, der Mensch, den man Harry Potter nannte, saß alleine in seinem Wohnzimmer, in seinem Haus. Seine Freunde, deren und seine Kinder und die ganzen Enkelkinder waren schon längst weg.

Sein Gesicht sah müde aus, nicht so lebensfreudig und glücklich wie noch vor ein paar Stunden. Er starrte wieder ins Feuer und dachte daran, was einen Tag vor der letzten Schlacht geschehen war.

Damals hatte er nicht verstanden, warum er das getan hatte. Er hatte Freunde gehabt, war bewundert worden, hatte lachen können.

Hätte gefeiert werden können, Zaubereiminister sein können, heiraten können, Kinder und Enkel haben können, ein schönes Leben haben können – hätte den Rummel nicht länger ausgehalten, wäre wahnsinnig geworden, wäre verzweifelt, hätte vielleicht die Flucht ergriffen, wäre womöglich doch einsam geblieben...

Der alte Mann seufzte.

„Wenn ich einmal tot bin, wird es niemanden mehr geben, der von unserer Maskerade erzählen kann. Keiner wird es je erfahren."

Ja, denn sie hatten sich getroffen. Einen Tag, bevor der letzte große Kampf stattgefunden hatte.

Es war auf einer kleinen Lichtung gewesen, niemand außer ihnen beiden. Und nicht er, sondern der andere hatte die Idee gehabt, hatte ihm den Vorschlag unterbreitet.

Es wäre damals gelogen gewesen, wenn er abgestritten hätte, leben zu wollen. Nein, er hatte immer leben wollen, glücklich und mit Freunden.

Und er, ausgerechnet er, hatte ihm das angeboten!

Noch heute erinnerte er sich an das entschlossene und ernste Gesicht des anderen, als sie sich gegenüber gestanden.

Das Angebot war verlockend gewesen, so hatte er angenommen. Das einzige, das er hatte machen müssen, war einen Vertrag zu unterschreiben, dass wirklich Frieden herrschen würde.

Aber das war niemals nötig gewesen, denn schon als alles vorbei gewesen war und seine Freunde´ zu ihm geeilt waren, hatte sich etwas verändert.

Ja, er würde eine neue Welt aufbauen, in der alle friedlich zusammenleben und niemand mehr einen Unterschied zwischen weiß und schwarz machen würde.

Er lehnte sich in Erinnerung schwelgend zurück und seufzte.

„Was wäre wohl geschehen, wenn du noch leben würdest?", flüsterte er leise vor sich hin und schaute in die Flammen. Hin und wieder, wenn er das tat, glaubte er, einen Jungen darin zu sehen. Doch das war Schwachsinn, das wusste er.

Heute konnte er verstehen, wieso der andere das getan hatte. Warum er der Welt hatte entfliehen wollen. Es stimmte, er hatte Freunde gehabt; Menschen, die ihm nahe gestanden waren; war immer bewundert worden - hatte wohl sehr darunter gelitten; war verzweifelt gewesen, nicht als Mensch gesehen worden zu sein; hatte einfach Frieden haben wollen, den man ihn immer verwährt hatte...

„Ich hoffe, dass ich in deinem Sinne gelebt habe... Harry...", flüsterte der Greis lächelnd und schloss die Augen, um in Ruhe einzuschlafen und auf der anderen Seite dem Menschen zu danken, der ihm als einziger die Chance gegeben hatte, glücklich zu werden...

ENDE

* * *

Und, was sagt ihr dazu?

Habt ihr verstanden, was da passiert ist?

Bye, Psy-Puma


End file.
